The Seven Deadly Sins
by Queen-of-Sussness
Summary: Moony, Padfoot and Prong's take on the seven deadly sins. RLSBJP, three hot boys, hot for each other. Marauder timeframe.
1. Pride

Disclaimer: Would I be writing on FanFiction if I owned it? No. Therefore it follows that I _don't_ own it. Wow!

Summary: Moony, Padfoot and Prong's take on the seven deadly sins.

Warnings: Male on male on male action happening here: so if you don't like it, go somewhere else; bondage, but nothing too hardcore; and fun costumes :D

Author's Note: Hey! It's me! I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story for ages :( I had huge writers block though that's pretty much disappeared now. This is a rewritten version of 'Pride' because I went back over it and decided that it needed revamping :) And because FanFiction is stupid I'll put this "-" at the start of a new section. I hope you like this new and improved version! Enjoy!

The Seven Deadly Sins

Pride

Remus had wandered out to the Marauder's favourite tree by the lake so he could think, read and generally spend some time by himself. What he should have realized was that with James Potter and Sirius Black as not only your best friends but as your lovers as well, time to yourself was a rarity, when it wasn't an impossibility. Therefore, when James and Sirius sauntered over to him he wasn't at all surprised.

"How's it goin', Moony?" James asked as he dropped to the ground on Remus' left and Sirius on his right.

Remus looked between the two and shook his head grinning. "You know, I swear you two have in-built Moony radars…"

Sirius flashed him a lazy grin. "Yeah, we do, and it's called the Marauders Map...not to mention that my superior sense of smell can detect your intoxicating scent..."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And what might that be?"

James grinned, "Chocolate and your shampoo. Rose isn't it?"

Remus blushed, "Rose and sandalwood."

Sirius smirked, "Even better: they're my favourite scents…hmm…" he closed his eyes and leant back against Moony's shoulder, inhaling deeply. "Oh yeah…" he sunk down until his head was resting in Remus' lap. "You're gorgeous Moony."

Remus blushed again and pushed Sirius of his lap. "Not here Pads…"

"Ooh! Does that mean can go somewhere else?" James perked up.

Remus went even redder before deciding to stand up and leave his friends/lovers to themselves. "I'll see you guys at dinner, okay?" He called back over his shoulder as he strode up the slope to the Entrance Hall.

James looked at Sirius with a well-known glint in his eye. "You up for a challenge?"

Sirius simply grinned.

-Both James and Sirius had been acting strangely for the past few days. Remus had spotted them talking with their heads together in a corner of the common room more times than he could count and they seemed to have lost interest in playing pranks on people. This was much more worrying to Remus, because for those two playing pranks was a necessary past-time needed to keep them sane. Also, when they were planning a prank they would ask his advice on which potion would work best or if he would cover for them, and they would actually acknowledge his existence; but they'd hardly spoken more than a few words to him in two days. Not to mention that the full moon was next week and he was therefore so horny he was surprised he hadn't ambushed them and demanded that they fulfill his needs like they'd agreed.

So when the said boys sat opposite him on the morning of the third day of their neglect (as Remus had dubbed it) and asked him if he would meet them after curfew that night in the Room of Requirement, he was righteously pissed off at them.

"You think after two days of pretty-much ignoring me and letting me jerk myself off rather than have one if you doing it for me, that I'll just up and help you with whatever scheme you have in mind this time?" he asked incredulously.

They had the presence of mind to look sheepish…though Sirius still looked up and met his gaze with puppy-dog-eyes. Remus could never resist that look. He scowled for a few seconds before rolling his eyes.

"Fine. I'll meet you in the Room of Requirement, but I'm not guaranteeing that I'll stay!" With that he stalked off to Ancient Runes and missed the predatory glance that passed between the stag and dog.

-By the time he reached the door to the Room of Requirement, Remus was starting to regret being so easily coerced into agreeing to meet his lovers.

_Why the hell didn't I argue more?_

_Because Sirius gave you his best puppy-dog-eyes, that's why, _said the reasonable part of his mind as he paced up and down in front of the door.

_Oh yeah…damn Sirius and his puppy-eyes!_

_I don't think damning Sirius will help…_

_Probably not…but it makes me feel better._

Fortunately the door appeared at that moment and Remus, taking a deep breath, pushed it open onto a room that made his jaw drop.

It had been decorated in red and black using an erotic mix of soft muslin fabrics and cool silk. There was a huge four-poster bed opposite the door with flowing crimson drapes, black silk sheets and stark red pillows. On the right-hand wall there was a selection of sex toys organised along a shelf that put everything Remus had previously encountered to shame. Just some of the selection included hand-cuffs, whips, butt-plugs, cock rings and the crowning glory was an assortment of dildos from reasonably small to a size that made Remus wince just looking at it.

Layed out on the bed was an outfit that he presumed was for him. It was all blood red leather. Remus shuddered pleasurably at the mere image of wearing the gold-studded ankle and wrist cuffs, soft leather g-string and studded collar that had a gold ring in the centre.

He quickly stripped off and slid into the outfit. It fit perfectly. He looked for a mirror and found one to the left of the bed's headboard. He turned and twirled, admiring himself from all angles when he heard the door slam shut and the unmistakeable sound of a clicking lock. He whirled around and looked at his lovers with a half-shocked, half-guilty expression.

"Well, well, well, James: look what we have here," Sirius purred silkily as he walked over to Remus and walked a circle around him, admiring.

"Hmmm, looks like we caught ourselves a wolf snooping through our den," James said huskily from beside the four-poster; the sight of Moony was starting to turn him on. "Do you think we should teach him a lesson?" he asked, turning his head to look at Sirius.

Sirius returned his smouldering look, then glanced back at Remus and smirked.

_Oh shit…that smirk is _not _a good sign._

"Why don't we start with Pride?" Sirius suggested.

James grinned and nodded.

Before Remus could do or say a thing he found himself bound spread-eagled to the bed by his wrist and ankle cuffs (half propped up by the numerous pillows), lying on his back staring as James and Sirius changed into identical costumes as his own, except that theirs were black leather with silver studs.

"Now Moony," James began, "we're here to teach you about the seven deadly sins and how best to enjoy them."

Remus nearly laughed but thought better of it when he realised how vulnerable a position he was in.

_This is why they've been ignoring me for two days? How…unexpected._ Remus grinned inwardly: he'd been worrying about nothing.

"And we're going to start with Pride," James continued, oblivious to Remus' inner ramblings. "We want you to take pride in how beautiful you are and how being submissive turns you on." He waggled his eyebrows at this last.

Remus blushed and looked away.

James leapt forward and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "See that reaction? That is exactly how we _don't_ want you to react. Take pride in being yourself." He lent in and placed a chaste kiss to his lips, which began to turn not quite so chaste when James licked and nipped along Remus' bottom lip.

"Don't start without me!" Sirius yelped from somewhere to the left though Remus couldn't really tell since James had zapped all his brain power with his mind-blowing kiss. There was a slight depression and then a hot mouth was claiming his nipple. Remus moaned into the kiss and squirmed under the attentions of his lovers.

_This is what I've been missing…_

James travelled his lips down Remus chest and mimicked Sirius as he sucked on the other nipple. Remus gasped. He felt Sirius smirk before he started licking down Remus' abdomen, leaving small love bites as a trail for James to follow when he'd had his fill. Sirius stopped just above the top of the g-string for a second before nuzzling Remus' growing erection. A heart-felt moan escaped Moony's lips and he thrust against Sirius' cheek.

"Our little werewolf is as horny as ever," Sirius chuckled, placing a hand on Moony's hip to hold him down. James chuckled along with him and joined him between Moony's thighs.

"Do you think we should help him out?"

Sirius considered for about five seconds before nodding and wandlessly vanishing the g-string, freeing Remus' erection. James and Sirius gobbled him up with their eyes until Remus whimpered and thrust hips in the air, begging them to relieve him. Sirius instantly descended and licked his shaft from the base to the top, and then sucked on the slit that was already weeping pre-cum. Remus moaned at the delicious sensation and bucked harshly when he felt James join Sirius in sucking and licking every part of his manhood.

Suddenly he felt Sirius leave his erection and travel down to his hole, nudging his tongue against the tight ring of muscles. Remus groaned deeply again as Sirius' tongue breached them and started to wriggle around, preparing him. He whimpered and whined in between pants as he felt the pressure building inside him. Being the ever-loving boyfriends they were, when James and Sirius realised Remus was about to come they stopped all movement and James gripped the base of his cock to stop him. Remus howled his annoyance and not being allowed to release and looked menacingly at James who had resumed licking up Remus' pre-cum. It wasn't until James' hand left his cock and a tighter pressure replaced it, did he realise that Sirius had put a cock-ring on him.

"Sirius…please!" Remus moaned loudly, arching his back and squirming.

Sirius grinned sadistically while James licked his lips.

"Do you want to do the honours?" Sirius suggested.

"Hmm, definitely, though you may want to put him in position first," James replied.

Sirius grinned, "Certainly, my dear Prongs." Sirius waved his hand and released Remus' legs before having them rebound with rope, his knees almost resting against his shoulders. This position provided both Sirius and James with a full view of Remus' cock which was dribbling pre-cum onto his stomach, and of his puckered hole.

They groaned in unison while Remus whimpered and squirmed slightly. Sirius immediately dove in and gave Remus a broad lick from his ass to the tip of his cock.

Remus' eyes very nearly rolled into the back of his head.

When Sirius poked his tongue back into his ass and thrust lightly, he whimpered and whined, the emotions starting to get to him. He felt Sirius' tongue leave him and something hard, hot and much bigger prod and enter him slightly, causing him to wince.

"Shhhh," James whispered as he rubbed Remus' thighs and pushed in a little more, earning another moan.

Sirius crawled up the bed till he was face to face with Remus and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Relax, Moony: you know we'll take good care of you." Sirius leaned in and kissed him again, slipping in his tongue. Remus kissed him back hard, rubbing his tongue against Sirius'.

"What do you want James to do to you Remus?" Sirius asked silkily.

Remus pulled back and looked at him uncertainly.

James distracted him by pulling out and rubbing against him.

Remus whimpered and groaned, then ground out, "I want him to fuck me…hard." He looked down and made eye contact with James. He raised an eyebrow and wiggled his ass.

James groaned and thrust straight in to the hilt. Remus threw back his head, arched off the bed and cried out. Sirius attacked Remus' closest nipple and fingered his cock.

James pulled out slightly and shoved back in forcefully. Remus moaned, bucked and cried out again when Sirius left his nipple and took him to the back of his throat, sucking lightly.

Remus was whimpering and squirming while James fucked him and Sirius gave him the best blow job of his life.

Both James and Sirius could tell that Remus was getting very close to coming, and this time they let him. James pounded into him hard and fast, angling for his prostate, while Sirius bit down lightly on Remus' cock, wanting to milk him for all he was worth. Remus screamed at the sensation and shot his load into the back Sirius' throat. James was quick to come after him, feeling Remus' tight muscles clenching around him.

Sirius wandlessly freed Remus legs which settled around James who had collapsed onto Remus' chest. Both boys were panting hard with their eyes closed, but both felt completely satiated.

Sirius watched them with envy.


	2. Envy

Warnings: A satisfied Sirius, a satisfied James and a _very _annoyed Remus.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, but hopefully the chapter will be worth the wait. I had slight writers' block with this one and I'm not sure how to start the next one: so if you've got any ideas then please feel free to suggest them. Enjoy!

Envy

"Now Remus, the next sin we'll be teaching you to enjoy is Envy," Sirius said with a grin.

Remus groaned, closing his eyes: he thought he knew where they were going with this one: he only hoped he could handle it.

James chuckled. "I think he's on to us Pads." He was still kneeling between Remus' thighs, but was now focused on Sirius' erection; stroking down lightly and then with more force on the way up.

"Prongs…" Sirius moaned, "I can't concentrate when you do that…"

"Do what?" James asked innocently, never stopping the motion of his hand. He looked over Sirius left shoulder from his position behind him and then adopted a mock-surprised expression when he saw his hand on Sirius' cock, "oh, that." A devilish expression came onto his face, "alright I'll stop." He took his hand off Sirius' erection and stroked lightly up his chest to tweak a nipple. Sirius gasped and arched his back slightly: his nipples had always been a sensitive spot.

"James…" he whined, "We haven't finished explaining to Moony…"

James ignored him and looked up and met Remus' eyes as he bit into Sirius' shoulder and squeezed his nipple simultaneously. Sirius moaned deeply, closing his eyes and tilting his head back against James' shoulder. Remus sucked in a harsh breath at James' motion and shuddered when Sirius groaned.

"James...what are you doing to Sirius?" Remus moaned in a low voice, his eyes burning.

"Hmm…making him feel good…" he murmured in reply. His attention was now fixed on Sirius' ear as sucked on the lobe then nipped the rim and the silver ring that pierced it.

Sirius groaned again and wiggled back against James' cock. James gasped and bucked his hips up, pressing against Sirius' ass.

"James, we're not in position yet," Sirius whined huskily, turning slightly to look at him hungrily.

James nipped his ear again. "Sorry love, we'll move now." Sirius nodded.

Remus was apprehensive but extremely turned on as Sirius and James crawled forward until Sirius straddled his waist with James right behind him and therefore across Remus' hips: but not near enough to touch, or even brush across, his erection. Remus shifted slightly under them, trying to be more comfortable…and trying to ignore how close Sirius' cock looked, even though there was no way he could get close enough to touch it.

"Are you _envious_ yet Moony?" Sirius purred, throwing his head back lustily and rolling his body as James hands ran teasingly up and down his sides and chest. James pinched each of Sirius' nipples once more before starting again on his cock. James continued to pleasure Sirius and was greatly encouraged by the moans and bucks coming from both his lovers.

"Come for me, Siri," James murmured, just loud enough for Remus to hear him as well. Sirius cried out wordlessly as James bit deeply into his shoulder and shot his load over James' hand and Remus' chest.

Remus whimpered and wiggled, arching his back, trying to make his lovers look at him and relieve his need. They ignored him. Sirius had turned his head and was now kissing James for all he was worth.

"Thanks love. Now it's your turn," Sirius whispered softly into James' ear before licking up the outer rim. James whined and thrust against the ass in front of him. Sirius chuckled. "I've got something else in mind." He crawled off Remus' chest and motioned for James to move forward. Once he was in place, Sirius descended and flicked his tongue across the head of James' erection. James moaned loudly and writhed under Sirius' expert attention.

"Sirius," Remus whimpered, as Sirius engulfed James' cock completely.

"Oh…Padfoot…ah…please…more…" James panted, gripping Sirius' hair and throwing his head back with his eyes closed tight. Sirius hummed his assent causing James to buck harshly, shoving his cock down Sirius' throat.

Meanwhile Remus was having a hard time (literally) trying to ignore the lovers who had chosen to leave him helpless and wanting. In fact he _wanted_ so bad he was willing to do _anything_ to make them pay attention to him. But no matter what he did, they ignored him; even after James had come down Sirius' throat, they still didn't acknowledge his existence. They simply curled up together next to him (without touching him) and rested while Remus still had a raging hard-on.

"Can you see the benefits of Envy yet, Moony?" Sirius asked in a satisfied voice, giving a little stretch.

Remus ignored him, refusing to look his way.

James chuckled quietly. "Well if you don't see them now, you will after our next Sin."

Remus turned to glare at him. "I don't give a shit about you two and your 'Sins'," he snarled. It only made them grin wider.

"Perfect, Padfoot: he's already moved onto the next one without a single instruction."

Remus couldn't help himself, though he didn't speak in a friendly tone. "What's the next one?"

Sirius' grin turned into a knowing smirk. "Wrath."


	3. Wrath

Warnings: Slight bondage and rough sex basically.

Author's Note: I am SO sorry it took so long to update this! I had major writers block for it, but I got there eventually. Also, I've rewritten the first chap and I'm working on the second because I decided they weren't up to scratch; that's also the reason I don't usually put unfinished fics up – because I always want to go back and rewrite them. Anyway, I hope this chap was worth the wait. Enjoy!

Wrath

_Recap: __Remus couldn't help himself, though he didn't speak in a friendly tone. "What's the next one?"_

_Sirius' grin turned into a knowing smirk. "Wrath."

* * *

_

Remus' eyes narrowed even more. "And what does that involve?"

Sirius crawled across Remus and started to untie him from the bed. "Well it starts with us untying you…and then whatever you want." Sirius bit his lip, his smirk gone.

James had just finished untying his side and looked up at Remus from beside his left foot. "So Moony, what do you want?" James was looking very nervous.

Remus simply looked at them for a few seconds before he abruptly reached down and pulled James up by his collar, crushing their lips together. James groaned deep in his throat and pressed his body against Remus'.

Sirius whimpered and when Remus broke his kiss with James to look at him, he was staring avidly at them and was slowly massaging the slit at the tip of his cock. Remus gave him an I-suggest-you-stop-that-right-now-or-else look. Sirius whimpered again, but let go of his erection. Remus turned his attention back to James who was still lying on his chest. He opened his mouth to speak, but Remus put a finger across it. "Stay here," he whispered softly, and moved out from under him.

Remus got up and walked around the bed to survey his lovers from the foot of it. He looked at James, who had sat up to keep Remus in sight, and beckoned to him with a finger. James gulped, crawled to the end of the bed and hung his head, waiting for further instruction.

Remus smirked. "Sit with your back to the bedpost," he ordered, pointing to the one on James' left. He obeyed and settled himself, but before he became too comfortable chains shot out and bound his wrists above his head, stretching his torso to its limits. He whined lightly and squirmed a little. Remus bent his head and licked at a nipple to comfit him.

Then he turned his eyes to Sirius.

Before Sirius knew what was happening, Remus had pounced and pinned him to the bed, holding his wrists above his head and scissoring his legs together. Remus slowly circled his hips, earning a delicious moan from his prey and causing him to arch his back slightly.

"Do you want me to fuck you Sirius?" Remus whispered in his ear, sending goose bumps along his spine. He continued to rock gently against Sirius' blatant arousal and nipped at the ring in the shell of his ear; it had always been a hot-spot for him, guaranteeing to get him hard instantly.

"Mmmm…Moony…" Sirius whined lustily, straining for more contact with the heavenly body above him.

Remus grinned and flipped Sirius over, pulling his ass into the air. He also turned them slightly so James would be able to clearly see Remus' cock enter Sirius. "Are you watching James?" Remus asked huskily, rubbing against Sirius' hole. James made an incoherent noise in the back of his throat.

Remus pushed forward firmly until his head slipped in. They all moaned in unison, though Sirius' was in pain since Remus hadn't prepared him at all. Remus rubbed circles over Sirius' back and kept up a constant push until he was fully seated inside him. Sirius was moaning and squirming beneath him while James was whining and whimpering at being left out.

Remus pulled back harshly and thrust all the way in again, causing Sirius to whimper and moan in pain. James was futilely pulling at the chains and arching towards his lovers. The sight of Remus constantly thrusting in and out of Sirius, and not being able to join in, was maddening. Remus kept filling Sirius harshly, while Sirius cried out his pain and pleasure.

When Remus came deep in Sirius' ass, he bit down on the join between his neck and shoulder, pushing Sirius over the edge as well. They collapsed, and were surprised when they felt something wet hit them; they turned in time to see James shoot another string of come at them. Sirius raised an eyebrow at him, smirking lightly.

"What? You two are hot," James explained while panting slightly. Remus laughed at him and vanished the chains holding his arms up.

Sirius wandlessly cleaned them all, and the bed, before slipping into Remus' waiting arms and relaxing with his back against his chest; James crawled up and settled down facing Sirius, pulling the blanket over their hips and looping his arms about both his lovers.

"Thanks guys: that was great," Remus said, settling into the matress, ready to sleep.

"Oh, we've only just started Remus," Sirius replied sleepily, closing his eyes. "You've still got another four sins to go."

Remus pinched his nipple, earning a gasp. "I know. I'm looking forward to it."

Then they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

EAN: Well I hope you enjoyed that, and I promise I'll try to get the next chapter to you sooner. Any comments or reviews (good or bad, I don't bite) would be most welcome. Cya next time! 


	4. Sloth

Warnings: Man sex, lots of man sex.

A/N: It's getting a little redundant to say that I'm sorry for the late update given that that it's been over three years. So I'll just get on with it: enjoy!

Sloth

It was eleven in the morning on a Thursday when the boys woke up, so they had already missed two hours of school.

It took Remus ten seconds to realise this, a further five to realise the consequences, and then all of a second to jump out of bed and start frantically searching around the room for his clothes.

Sirius groaned and pulled the covers over his head while James fell out of bed with a dull thump.

"Moony?" James questioned, still half asleep and very confused as to why he was on the floor.

"For Merlin's sake Remus, would you stop with all the noise please?"

Remus spun on his boyfriends, triumphantly holding boxers in one hand and a shirt in the other. He scowled at them. "Hurry up and get dressed," he snapped. "We have to get to class."

"But Moony…" James whined. He stopped abruptly when Remus glared at him. It was only a few days until the full moon, so when Remus wanted them to do something, they did it no questions asked. The consequences of disobeying involved not being able to sit down comfortably. Hence, James yelped and scrambled about trying to find his clothes.

Sirius just lay back in bed and chuckled at James' haste and Remus' growls at him to hurry up. When Remus' glare turned to him the smirk slid off his face and he gulped.

"Sirius," Remus snarled threateningly, "get dressed and go to class."

Sirius squeaked in a very embarrassing manner and rushed to get his clothes on.

Once they were ready, Remus shoved his lovers out of the Room of Requirement and slammed the door behind him. They raced off to Transfiguration with McGonagall, as their luck would have it, and it wasn't until they were almost there that Remus realised why he kept stumbling on his robes: they were Sirius'.

_Ah crap! Great, just peachy! Now we'll have to stop off in a bathroom on the way to change back and we'll be even later!_

Remus called to the other two to stop and they turned to him with worried looks.

"What's up, Moony? Everything alright?" Sirius asked with a small frown.

Remus scowled. "No, everything is not bloody alright! We need to get to a bathroom – now."

James' eyebrows went up. "I thought you were set on going to class? Not that I mind if you want to skip it and spend some quality time with us instead, but it won't be very comfortable in a bathroom."

Remus gave him a withering glare. "Not to shag, you twat: I'm wearing Sirius' robes and I need to swap with him."

"I was wondering why these felt so tight. I thought all the sex we had last night had toned my muscles up a bit," Sirius remarked with a grin.

"I wouldn't be surprised, Siri, we were at it like bunnies," James grinned back at him.

"If you two have quite finished," Remus voice was steely, "then perhaps we could change robes now."

The pair had the decency to look faintly ashamed, but then ruined it by smirking at each other before heading through the closest bathroom door. Remus sighed and followed them.

What Remus couldn't know was that Sirius had purposely dressed in Remus' robes in the hope that this very incident would occur. So when Remus walked through the bathroom door he was immediately disarmed and had his arms and legs paralysed. James caught him before he could fall but Remus still thrashed about trying to remember how wandless spells worked so he could undo the paralysis.

"Look guys, this is neither the time nor the place to do this: can't you control your urges until tonight?" Remus pleaded.

"Sorry Remus, but this mission takes precedence over classes. We all know that none of us will have any trouble catching up on one day's work." Sirius was very matter-of-fact as he studied Remus with his head tilted to the side and his hands on his hips; which stretched Remus' too-small robes very nicely across his chest.

The wolf switched tactics and growled. "If you don't let me go this instant you will be very, very sorry in a few days." He glared at them.

His lovers paused for a second to judge if his threat was worthy of attention and he did his best to look threatening. When Sirius smirked he knew that he had failed.

"Once again, sorry Remus, but I'm willing to get fucked to a pulp by Moony if we can give you a good time now." He gave his cocky grin and Remus couldn't stay mad at him. He still glowered and play struggled with James, but his heart wasn't in it and he soon stopped, hanging limply as he was still paralysed.

"Are you going to behave now Remus?" He nodded sullenly. "Good. But just as a precaution..." Sirius pulled a pair of cuffs from somewhere and held them up triumphantly. Remus rolled his eyes but didn't protest when Sirius removed the paralysis spell and fastened his wrists together behind his back. He also threw a locking and silencing charm at the door.

His lovers directed Remus to sit with his back to the wall and it was only then that he realised they were in a Prefect's Bathroom. The spa bath in front of them could easily fit ten people, twelve if they were friendly. Before he could seriously wonder how they got the password _and_ managed to whisper it without him noticing, James grabbed Sirius into a tight embrace. The stag kissed the life out of Pads', effectively throwing Remus' thoughts out the window.

Sirius eventually broke away from James and turned to Remus, kneeling down to press his lips tightly to the wolf's. Remus sighed and leaned into the kiss, enjoying the slowness. Sirius ran his hands down to the hem of Remus' shirt and slowly undid the buttons until he could push the cloth down to Remus' cuffed wrists.

"Which sin are we up to Prongs?" Sirius asked, panting slightly at the sight Remus made.

James replied immediately with "Sloth" and Sirius smiled down at Remus. _Oh, this is going to be good. _

"We're going to do things a little differently this time Remus," he began. "So far we've only had _you_ embody the sins we were teaching you. This time, _we_ are going to be the ones representing the sin." Sirius looked at him expectantly.

"...huh?"

Sirius sighed. "What I mean is that this time you will have to pleasure yourself, by yourself, as well as pleasuring us: we'll be the lazy ones just sitting here while you do all the work." He grinned widely.

Remus nodded slowly, "Okay, but I'll need my hands untied and you two need to strip."

Sirius laughed with delight at the thought and immediately started to unbutton his shirt. James stared at Remus for a second with wide, glazed eyes, but he quickly snapped out of it and undressed in record speed.

Once the two were naked, Sirius removed Remus' cuffs and helped him out of the rest of his clothes so he was bare as well.

"Okay Remus," he smirked. "We're all yours."

Remus scanned the room, looking for the best place to initiate his idea – he decided on the tub as it would probably be the most comfortable. "Okay, let's get the spa running, but without bubbles as they would block the view." He smirked at them while they stared at him in astonishment.

"Why, Moony, I never knew you had it in you," Sirius remarked, his mouth hanging open.

Remus grinned. "Come on now, you don't want to keep me waiting do you?" He raised an eyebrow and cocked his hip, putting a hand on it in a way he knew drove them both mad with lust.

Sirius gulped and headed over to the taps to sort through them until he had the right ones. He filled the tub with warm water and rose oil as well as the scent of sandalwood and lemongrass. James and Remus both smiled and nodded at his choice, agreeing that they smelt fantastic.

Remus motioned for them to climb into the spa and they obliged him by sitting next to each other. The wolf turned off the water when the spa was half full and he could see his lovers' erections just peaking over the water line, single eyes winking at him: perfect.

He sat on the edge of the tub opposite them and spread his legs, feeling wanton and erotic as the dog and stag watched his every movement with utmost attention.

Remus smiled as he leant back on his left hand and let the other trail down his chest, tweaking a nipple on the way. He heard Sirius whimpering lightly, the animagus already softly stroking his hard-on. James was also pleasuring himself while Remus tugged, tweaked and pulled on both his nipples. This would not do.

"Stop touching yourselves," the wolf commanded. "I'm supposed to be doing all the work so just lie there and watch at me." His lovers obeyed him.

He grinned in satisfaction and moved to gently run his fingertips through the curly hair that surrounded his cock. He groaned at the feeling and arched, tilting his head back and still keeping his eyes on his lovers. He stared lustily at them as he took his shaft in hand and slowly began to stroke up and down. He teased himself by rubbing a fingernail against the slit at the top, hissing at the feeling. He saw Sirius and James staring at him, panting sharply through their teeth and trying to leave the work to Remus.

Remus stood up, still slowly stroking his cock, and swayed over to his lovers. He then knelt before them, the water barely reaching chest high, and smirked wickedly before taking a deep breath and engulfing James' cock in his mouth. The stag moaned loudly, tossing his head back and threading his fingers gently through Remus' hair as it floated around his face. Sirius watched hungrily and had to actually sit on his hands so he wouldn't touch himself; that did not, however, prevent him from wriggling his hips or from whimpering softly every time James moaned in appreciation.

Remus eventually had to come up for air and grinned at the dumb-struck expressions on his lovers' faces. Sirius recovered first and grabbed Remus around the waist and pulled him onto his lap. He thrust harshly against the wolf's cock and buried his face into that sweet-smelling neck as their erections rubbed together. Remus growled and gripped Sirius' hair harshly, pulling the dog away from his neck.

"I'm doing the work remember Siri," he snarled. Remus got off his lap and used the hand in Sirius' hair to turn him around so he was bent over against the side of the tub, kneeling on the seats, and his ass was out of the water. The animagus whimpered and squirmed under the dominating hold Remus had on him, wanting more. Remus growled into his ear, "don't move." Sirius felt Remus' hand leave him and he was too afraid of spoiling the moment to move a muscle.

Remus bent down and kissed Sirius' ass cheeks feeling them clench involuntarily beneath his touch. He chuckled silently and stroked a hand down Pads' back, teasing his crack while the dog squirmed under him. He leant in and licked from just behind Sirius' balls to his small, puckered hole, causing him to cry out sharply and thrust back against his tongue. Remus growled in warning and slapped Sirius across the ass. The dog groaned in pleasure and his legs buckled slightly. He squirmed and whined when Remus thwacked him again.

James watched the show while stroking his shaft slowly, not able to help himself. When Remus noticed him, Prongs immediately let go and smiled at his lover innocently. The wolf snorted in amusement and shook his head. He rubbed his hands soothingly over Sirius' ass before giving a final fierce smack that had Sirius arching his back and crying out as he came against the side of the tub. Without a single touch to his cock. Remus and James both stared at him with looks of wonderment on their faces.

Sirius, still panting and whimpering, turned to look at them. "What?" he asked, confused by their expressions.

James found his voice first. "Why didn't you ever tell us that you get off on a good spanking?"

Sirius shrugged. "I just figured you knew, given the way I react when you do it to each other."

Remus shook his head. "I had no idea...but I definitely want to do it again." The look he gave Sirius was positively predatory.

Pads groaned. "So do I Moony, but let me recover a little first ok? Besides you haven't taken care of James yet."

Remus smirked. "Well then, I'd better get to it," and he turned to face the stag, smiling coyly. "Feel like doing it doggy style?"

James whined in anticipation and nodded before turning around and bending over the edge of the spa, presenting his ass to Remus. The wolf inside him growled possessively and just wanted to mount, bite, fuck. Remus took a deep breath and shoved the wolf down before he looked at James again. "You know better than to tease me this close to the full moon Prongs," he growled, his voice having dropped to a deep bass.

The stag shuddered and whimpered, looking back over his shoulder. "Please Remus? I need you now."

And there went the last of Remus' patience. The wolf grabbed James' ass cheeks and spread them roughly, leaning down to give broad swipes of his tongue across the rosy pucker hidden there. James writhed, letting out small whines and pushing back against him, but Remus held him firmly in place. He changed to stabbing against the hole and slowly breached the tight ring of muscle. James moaned loudly and pushed back even harder against Remus' constricting hands. Remus smirked and decided to unravel the stag completely. He thrust his tongue as deep as he could and then bit down on the rim of that rosy hole. James screamed in bliss and shot his load against the edge of the tub, not able to stop coming until Remus stopped biting him. James collapsed against the edge of the tub, panting and making soft groaning noises with every other breath.

Remus moved away to sit opposite his lovers so he could observe them better. Sirius had turned around during his play with James and was now facing into the spa, basking in the afterglow even now. James was still immobile and was making those adorable little sounds that made Remus want to throw the stag down and have his wicked way with him, whether James was ready for him or not. Just the thought of fucking one of them made Remus whimper in need and his lovers turned to look at him.

Sirius smirked. "Haven't you come yet Moony?"

Remus snarled, his voice still a baritone. "Careful Padfoot or your ass is mine."

Sirius held his hands up in a warding gesture. "But wouldn't it be so much more fun to punish James some more? I bet he'd love it."

Remus shifted his gaze to the man beside Sirius and grinned broadly enough to show off his molars. "How about it James? Are you up for me fucking you while you're hole is still quivering from the last time?"

James groaned and nodded, wiggling his hips as enticement. "Please..."

"Please what?"

"Just put it in Remus, I need you in me..."

"Can't argue with that can we Pads?"

Sirius shook his head and smirked. "Certainly not Moons: fuck him."

Remus waded back over to James and smoothed his hands down the animagus' shuddering back. "Easy Prongs, I'm not going to hurt you."

James nodded again. "I know, but I need you so bad..."

"Then let me take care of it. I'll be back in a second, I need to improvise some lube," Remus said as he went over to the numerous taps at the edge of the spa. He twisted the handle for rose oil and made sure to slick his fingers and cock liberally. He turned it off and went back over to his waiting lovers. "Rose oil to match your rosy hole," Remus smiled as he slowly pushed a finger into the stag.

James moaned and pushed back, "more, please?"

Remus obliged him and slid a second finger in. He gently stretched him with only two fingers until James was writhing and whimpering once again.

"God Remus! Just fuck me already!"

Remus growled a warning and stopped moving his fingers. He leant forward over James' back so his mouth was next to his ear. "I decide when you're ready Prongs, and I won't take you a moment before." And he shoved in his other two fingers.

The sudden stretching had James crying out and arching his back like a cat in heat. Remus slowly spread open his fingers, forcing James' ass wider than it was ever meant to be.

When Remus finally stopped and lined up his cock he noticed that James was shuddering harshly. He moved beside the stag and turned him to look at him. There were tears trailing down James' face and his cheeks were bright red. Remus leant forward and licked off the tears before smiling.

"Are you alright to continue this James?" Sirius said in concern.

James sniffed and nodded, managing a smile to reassure his lovers. "It wasn't that it felt bad or hurt; it felt so amazing I just..." he trailed off and another shudder racked his frame. "God, it felt so good Moony," he looked up into Remus' eyes. "Do it again?"

Remus just about came on the spot. He leant forward and captured James' mouth in a domineering kiss, thrusting his tongue in a parody of what he'd done earlier to that fuckable ass. He finally broke away and moved back behind the stag. "Just remember that you asked for this James. If you want me to stop just say so."

James looked over his shoulder, eyes still watery. "I won't tell you to stop Moony, not ever."

Remus growled and pushed two fingers into an already-stretched ass. He pumped them a little before adding the other two. Then he stretched his fingers wide.

James choked on a sob and started shuddering again. It was so intense he couldn't catch his breath enough to make any noise other than a soft whimper.

Remus slowly withdrew his fingers, giving one last harsh stretch at the rim. James automatically tensed, fighting it, but Remus kept his fingers locked there until he could feel the strong muscles quaking around him. He couldn't wait to sink his cock into all that shuddering warmth. He removed his fingers and gave the ass in front of him a light smack. James and Sirius caught their breath simultaneously.

James' eyes were still clenched shut as he finally reached the end of his tether. "Moony! God, please, please! Just take me! God I want you, now, Moony please, please!"

Remus groaned. "James you are just too much sometimes." He grabbed his dick and lined it up, rubbing the head against James gently. "But I so love to tease."

James sobbed and pushed backwards, wanting Remus to claim him. The wolf watched as that rosy hole stretched and started to engulf his cock. He grabbed the stag's hips and stilled them before shoving halfway in, pulling out, and then working his cock in until he was fully seated. Remus could feel James' muscles contracting around him, squeezing as hard as they could. He growled a warning but James didn't stop squeezing.

The wolf snarled and pulled out, slapping Prongs' right ass cheek as hard as he could. The stag cried out and he heard Sirius moan beside him. He grabbed James' hips and pushed all the way back in before pumping his hips a few times. He stilled and leant forward to grab the dark hair in front of him. He pulled James' head back and whispered into his ear. "Tell me what you want bitch, or I'll stop."

James' breath caught on a sob. "God...please Moony...I want to take me, fuck me, make me yours, please!" And he thrust back at the cock buried inside him.

Remus grinned. "You asked for it." He kept a hand in James' hair and started a punishing pace, digging his nails into the hip he was holding. Prongs let a small whimper on every thrust and arched his back, asking Remus to go deeper. The wolf accepted the plea and leant forward. He opened his jaws and worked in a mouthful of muscle along the back of the stag's neck. Then he bit down, hard. James screamed and came against the side of the tub in heaving spurts. His ass clamped in fluttering pulses and Remus gave a few fierce thrusts before growling around the muscle still in his mouth and coming inside the stag. There was so much it started to leak out around the base of his cock.

Gingerly removing his mouth from James' neck, Remus was happy to see a perfect imprint of his teeth embedded in the muscle, blood pooling in some of the dents. He gave them a few soothing licks, enjoying the potent taste, and was slightly surprised when James didn't move or make a sound. He pulled his cock out gently, a gush of semen leaking out after him. Again, James had no reaction. Remus turned the stag over and blurted a laugh. He'd passed out.

Sirius spoke up. "I think you wore him out Moony."

"Looks like it. How'd you find the show?"

"It was quite...fulfilling." Sirius smirked and Remus returned it.

"I'm glad you found it useful. Do you suppose we should wake him up? Or just carry him back to the dorms?"

Sirius snorted. "If we can get him cleaned and dressed without waking him up, then carry him. If not..." he shrugged.

They managed to manoeuvre James out of the tub and over to the showers along one wall. They gently cleaned each other, washing away all traces of their activities; although there were some magnificent bruises blossoming on Sirius' ass. James remained unconscious, even after being dried off and dressed, so Sirius gathered the stag up in his arms bridal-style and motioned for Moony to open the door.

"Are you sure you can carry him the whole way back to the dorms?" Remus asked with a concerned frown. "It's a long way."

Sirius smiled gently and resettled James in his arms. "Well if I can't manage, you can always take over Moony."

"Good point," Remus conceded and opened the door. He did a quick glance up and down the corridor and it was all clear so he motioned Sirius forward. They went through the back passages of the castle, acting a nonchalant as possible so they didn't draw attention. They arrived at the Gryffindor Tower and James was still soundly unconscious. They ignored the stares of the few people in the common room and went up to their dorm. Sirius deposited James on his own bed and then looked down at his arms in chagrin. They were shaking slightly. "He's heavier than I thought: I don't think my arms will ever be right again."

Remus rolled his eyes. "You're overreacting again Pads. You'll be fine. Now get over here so we can sleep."

Sirius was not going to ignore that particular command. He joined Remus on the wolf's bed and they settled into their usual sleeping position: Sirius' back snugged against Remus' front, with one long arm thrown over Pads' waist to hold him in place.

Sirius didn't remind Remus that it was almost afternoon and that they had classes to attend. Instead he snuggled into the warm body behind him and sighed as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: God knows when the next update will be, so thanks heaps to those who've stuck with the story for so long! I love you all! And here's to making the world go round with smut! Until next time, a bid you adieu -bows-


End file.
